


Teasing Celeborn

by AllonsyMiddleEarth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Happy Times in Doriath!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyMiddleEarth/pseuds/AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melian and Lúthien have far too much fun talking to Celeborn about Artanis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Celeborn

“I am so glad you could join us for tea this morning, Celeborn.” Melian told her grand-nephew kindly while her maid poured them all cups of the jasmine tea Lúthien had grown herself.   
  
“We don’t see you enough these days, with all the Noldor visiting around Menegroth.” Lúthien added.   
  
“The Noldor have been keeping everyone quite busy.” Celeborn said in his normal serious manner, then smiled at both of them. “But I am glad to join you this morning.”  
  
“Do you remember when we were children and we played at tea parties? Always badgering everyone to drop their official business and eat whatever we had taken from the kitchens?”   
  
“Of course I remember. It has been too long.” Celeborn smiled again.   
  
Even his smile did little to lessen the seriousness that often hung over Celeborn when he was speaking to someone considered important, something that could not be more different than Lúthien, and something she always found hilarious to tease him about. Lúthien glanced at her mother and gave her a subtle grin while Celeborn took a sip of his tea.   
  
“Have you spoken much with many of the Noldor yet, Celeborn?” Melian asked him.  
  
“Hm.” He responded as if the question needed pondering. “I have not yet had much of a chance, though I have met all of Finarfin’s children, and spoken with them at a few meals. Orodreth and I were discussing the comparisons of Doriath swords to Noldor or Vanyar swords.”   
  
“Comparing sword sizes?” Lúthien raised an eyebrow, trying to tease him into being uncomfortable, and her mother nearly let out a snort of laughter before kicking her under the table.   
  
Celeborn went on to discuss the  _actual_ sword size differences between the different blades, Lúthien’s teasing going right over his head. He wasn’t naive, really, Celeborn had just, for whatever reason, never learned not to take Lúthien too seriously.   
  
“Artanis is very beautiful, don’t you think, Celeborn?” Melian asked suddenly, and Lúthien grinned at her. One thing that always got past Celeborn’s serious air was his complete and utter lack of ability to hide the look he got whenever Artanis was around. But being Celeborn, he quietly spoke to her and her brothers about trivial matters and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Artanis could hardly take her eyes off him, either.   
  
“Erm…” Celeborn set his teacup back on the saucer unsteadily and stopped making eye contact with the both of them.   
  
Melian watched him patiently, her laughter visible in her eyes only when she glanced at Lúthien.   
  
“She is, isn’t she, mother.” Lúthien added. “I was thinking of introducing her to Beleg, he’s very attractive, and I thought they might get along, would you agree, cousin?”  
  
“Uh… I suppose if…” Celeborn stuttered, unable to complete a sentence, and both Melian and Lúthien were smiling.   
  
“That is a wonderful idea, Lúthien!” Melian told her daughter. “None of the other elves seem to be approaching her, and someone really should.”   
  
Celeborn was blushing noticeably and looked beyond uncomfortable to somewhat panicked.   
  
“You know, I had heard she had her eye on someone though, mother.” Lúthien said.   
  
“She did hint at that to me.” Melian nodded calmly and sipped her tea.   
  
“Do… do you know who?” Celeborn looked so pathetically worried Lúthien couldn’t help finally bursting out laughing at him.   
  
“YOU Celeborn, it’s you she has her eye on!”   
  
“I don’t… you can’t know… she didn’t say…”   
  
“Celeborn, anyone who has ever been in the same room as the two of you and has eyes has noticed.” Lúthien shook her head, and Celeborn looked shocked.   
  
“But if you do not speak to her soon, someone like Beleg really might come along first.” Melian warned teasingly, and Celeborn stuttered again.   
  
“I… I will, I’ll ask her if she wants to go for a ride in the forests or… is that too forward? I hardly know her…”   
  
“It is not too forward, Celeborn.” Melian assured him, and Celeborn relaxed. “I do not think I have ever seen you be too forward about anything, Celeborn.”   
  
“Far from it.” Lúthien murmured, and Melian swatted her arm before laughing. Celeborn didn’t seem bothered; he was frowning still.   
  
“What if she declines?”   
  
“She won’t.” Melian assured him.   
  
“She might.” Celeborn fretted.   
  
“Celeborn Galadhonion! Go ask Artanis right now and you won’t have to worry about it anymore.” Lúthien commanded, standing up and pushing him out the door.   
  
“You really think she will say yes?” Celeborn asked one last time in the doorway.   
  
“I do.” Lúthien promised, giving him a shove and closing the door behind him.   
  
“Finally! Those two are ridiculous.” She said to her mother, settling back into her chair and picking up a raspberry cake. “Now that we have them taken care of, we can enjoy our tea in peace.”


End file.
